Living with Orochimaru
by The Hellsing Alchemist
Summary: Some think that life at one of Orochimaru's hideouts must be a sad and gloomy existence. Yuki, a girl who was rescued by the so called merciless snake sannin says otherwise. This is a collection of her days with her strange sensei, the ever scheming Kabuto and a happy-go-lucky friend who is not a ninja but lives there with the rest of the crazy pack anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**Living with Orochimaru**

**A/N:** Hello, this is actually a revised version of my first Naruto fanfic. It has been some years since I wrote it but I thought about giving it a chance again. XD

This fic is about Yuki (a girl that was rescued by Orochimaru and trained by him) and her daily life among the snake sannin, the sadistic medical ninja and a friend named Yamaki who lives there with them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. (if I did then Orochimaru would be the main character. XD)

**Chapter 1 –** Stop being so mean!

"Orochimaru-sama, stop this! This is not funny!" a young girl in her early twenties shouted now sitting on her bed. "I know it was you and you're still here, so come out!" she pointed accusingly to the empty room. Actually, it just appeared to be empty.

"You are so easily scared...Yuki." whispered a man, who literally walked away from the shadows and stopped at her side with an amused smirk.

"Anyone will get scared when you have just awakened and the first thing you see is a pair of golden eyes inches away of you!" the girl named Yuki replied while trying to hit him on the head with her pillow. Needless to say, her intent was not succesfull.

"I was just curious, you were blushing and talking in your sleep." said Orochimaru caressing her cheek with his hand. At this point, Yuki was turning purple, with shame, anger, or both.

The girl just stared at him with her mouth hanging open like a fish out of water.

"Orochimaru-sama! How can you just walk into my room, then sit on my bed and stay here looking at me while I sleep?!" she said, almost hitting him with her pillow of doom.

"That's rather obvious." The man replied calmly brushing his hair out of his face. "This may be your room, however it belongs to this hideout, which is so conveniently mine." At each word, he dodged an attack. "You see, I can walk in here when I feel inclined to do so." He finally concluded at the same time he managed to snatch the pillow out of her hands and then proceeded to sit at her side again. "You were late to your training today." He added in a more serious tone. "Don't do it again."

"I will ask if Kabuto-san can make some sort of snake repel." She mumbled crossing her arms over her chest, ignoring his warning. "I will spray it all over the room. Maybe then some "snakes" will stop entering when they are not supposed to!"

"My, it's amazing how your words can wield even more venom than most my snakes." Orochimaru replied her sarcastic statement with an evil grin.

"_Of course! I'm living with a full sized snake for as long as I remember."_ She tought while picking some clothes in her drawer, pretty aware that her visitor didn't even move from his previous spot. "If you don't mind, Orochimaru-sama, I need to change my clothes. Could you _please_ leave for a moment?"

He looked at her with an almost amused expression and finally got up. On his way out, he made a comment about her fashion choices that made Yuki blush even more than before and throw the closest kunai at his head, which he dodged with a very audible chuckle.

"How dare he? As much as I know, I'm not the only one who uses fancy clothing around here!"As she looked at herself in the mirror, her long brown hair was a knotted mess, giving her the appearance of a grumpy green eyed lion. "Agh look at that bed hair… I need to calm down, it's just 5 AM and my blood pressure already sky rockted because of him…"

Slowly, her temper got under control and soon enough the girl started to laugh. She knew Orochimaru was a serious man and way stronger than her, though she noticed how he always seemed to have fun when pestering her with the most trivial things.

After changing into her usual training outfit, Yuki proceeded to braid her hair, taking care to not tangle it on her only earring. It was a black half moon that she wore on her left ear. It was a gift she received after her first year there, and she treasured it ever since.

"You know, Kabuto-san still owes me after that stunt last week. I never thought someone could literally die of shame, I got awfully close to it that day…"

* * *

"Yuki-chan! Are you in there?" Kabuto called, holding as much books as it was humanly possible in his arms. He was standing outside one of the training rooms, the loud thud and clattering sound of something metallic falling on the ground that followed his call alerted him that she was indeed there.

Soon enough, Yuki emerged from the dark lit room holding her sword rather clumsily in her hands, and then swiftly sheated it without even looking what she was doing.

"I'm here! What's up, Kabuto-san? The moths are attacking the library again? I told you that we should open that thing more often. You remember the other day when you forgot to lock that door, my bedroom was so full of moths that I thought they would chew me to death!" the girl said all at once, making the young medical ninja frown his eyebrows in confusion.

"Slow down there! Calm yourself, I was just thinking if you could help me with these." He said gently while gesturing to the books.

"Oh, that's it? Sure, why not. What do you want me to do?" she asked, hoping that Kabuto wouldn't order her to clean the old archives that they called a library again. Last time she did it, it ended with her passing out on Orochimaru's lap after cursing the huge amount of dust and the newly found allergic outbreak.

"I was sorting some things for my research and found a few scrolls lying there that were not mine. Could you take them to Orochimaru-sama? I think he must be at his chambers by now." He said with a too innocent smile.

"_Ok, there's something… fishy going on here."_ She thought with herself. _"Kabuto-san is smiling like an idiot, so there's something __**really**__ wrong here."_ she concluded while picking up the scrolls. Yuki could almost swear she heard a giggling sound from where the medic was standing as she walked away.

\- At Orochimaru's room -

"_Man! He really needs to clean this place once in a while, just look at that gross thing on that wall it is just... ewwww! I will have some serious, serious talk with him about letting me clean this mess!"_ the girl looking at the walls of the dark room, one of them had a really big spot that looked like blood.

"Orochimaru-sama! Are you here? Kabuto-san told me to bring you these scrolls, they might be yours."

Not even soul stirred. Just dead silence.

"Well if he's not here I will just leave these things somewhere and go back to clean the training grounds before Yamaki shows up there." As she made her way out, Yuki tried not to stumble around as it was hard to see where she was stepping as there were only two candles illuminating the room and one of them already went out.

Before she could even think where to put the scrolls, the girl colided heavily with something in the dark. It felt like something strangely...soft and warm?

"_What the hell is this?! This 'thing' wasn't here just a second before."_ She started to poke the strange object in her way. To her surprise, the so called object sighed.

"Yuki...I would apreciate if you could stop poking my stomach, while it's not hurting me it is slightly annoying." said a well known voice in the dark.

"_Oh crap! I was...poking...OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" _She wanted to scream in embarassmente but her senses somehow managed to suppres the imminent show."I'm really sorry, Orochimaru-sama! I was just helping Kabuto-san, he asked me to- I didn't see you standing there and-" while the kunoichi tried to come up with some sort of apology for the rather unusual situation, she heard the rustling sound of his steps as he moved in the dark. The candles were lit again.

As the lights flicked alive, Yuki blinked her green eyes a few times to adjust her sight to the sudden brightness. Though she regretted doing so, what she saw next almost made the poor disgruntled girl have a fulminating heart attack.

Apparently, out of all things he could be doing until now, Orochimaru was just done taking a bath. His hair was still wet and he was certainly not wearing his usual kimono, just a pair of black pants and a white towel wrapped over his shoulders.

At this point, she didn't know if was best to run away or simply use a jutsu to sink in the ground forever.

"...Yuki, why are you sweating like that?" Orochimaru asked genuinelly concerned.

The best she could do now was to glare at the man.

"_Oh, I don't know, maybe because you scared me half to death or because a certain sensei of mine is standing right in front of me with barely nothing on his wretched body and a freaking towel! At least, it is a nice view... but it still too shocking!"_ her mind raged while Yuki did her best to contain the impulse to speak them out loud. "...Er...uh...I...take your damn scrolls! I'm out of here! Bye, Orochimaru-sama!" she forced all the scrools in his arms and bolted for the door, falling twice on her way out.

For almost a whole minute, Orochimaru just stood there, now holding a pile of old scrolls and looking more confused than ever.

"Sometimes I really don't understand that girl and why she has this need to act like that everytime I'm around." He noted with a shrug.

* * *

"Yeah, that was a reeeally weird situation." Yuki stated as she strapped her sword by her waist, finally ready for the day.

Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Yuki-chan, can you do me a favor? I really need some help here." It was Kabuto's voice.

"_I have seen this before..." _she thought biting her lip. She was not going to fall twice in his devious scheming plots. She opened a crack in her door just wide enough to stare at the silver haired ninja.

"Do I need to take anything to Orochimaru-sama?" her brigt green eyes shined almost ominously as she inspected the man.

"What? Well...no."

"Then I will do it." She said to him now opening the door.

"Thanks Yuki-chan. Orochimaru-sama wouldn't be pleased if just entered his room again after that last fiasco with Yamaki and the pink kimono." Kabuto said with a big smile on his face while he pushed some towels on her hands.

"_Of course. Who wouldn't be mad after a couple of clueless ninjas permanently dyed your clothes pink? Orochimaru-sama looked like a walking and very pissed cherry blossom for a whole day."_

"Now good luck, Yuki-chan." Kabuto bowed shortly before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Wait a minute!" she took a look at the towels that once were white, now a radioactive green. The glow-in-the-dark kind of green. "You tricked me you sly silver weasel! Oh, Kabuto-san you're so dead when I find you after this!"

* * *

The Hellsing Alchemist (me): Well...

Orochimaru: "Well" what?

Me: What?

Orochimaru: ...

Me: So, what do you think?

Orochimaru: That was weird.

Me: ...

Orochimaru: What?

Me: Never mind, this is getting nowhere.

Orochimaru: I'm leaving.

Me: Hey! Wait, Orochi-sama! Come back here! You haven't said what I told you!

Orochimaru: What did I do to deserve this...

Me: I heard that...

Orochimaru: So... please read and review or she will never give some peace.

Me: Orochi-sama! That's not what I told you!

Orochimaru: What's the difference? I'm not lying...

Me: (pulling his earrings)

Orochimaru: Ok, ok... please read and review, any suggestion is welcome!

Me: Thanks Orochi-sama! (hugging him)

Orochimaru: I wonder what would happen if you didn't like me... (rubbing his ears)

Me: Now, I hope you had fun with this little story. I have a few chapters done but they need a serious revision. I will try update as soon as I can, and that includes my pokemon fanfic. (I will not abandon my stories, but sometimes work takes all the time I have do write. XD) Thanks for reading and see you later! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello to you all, welcome to the second chapter! ^^ Thanks everyone who read this story and for the review too!**

**To Callian31: I'm pretty sure Aizen knows some very effective snake repellents. (poor Gin XD)**

**Oh, and I forgot to add a few details last chapter.**

**This happens at least two years before the main Naruto story (when he becomes a ninja) so Orochimaru is just waiting for the best moment to put his plans into action. While that doesn't happen he's just enjoying his time watching how much trouble his minions can pull out of the simplest things. Kabuto here is younger than Yuki but he's already the second in charge, that doesn't mean he's stronger than her or that she will always listen to him though. XD**

**There a few more things about Yuki and Yamaki too but that will be explained along the story. ;)**

**So, on with the show! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Chapter 2 – The breakfast of horrors**

"Kabuto-san! Are you still in there?" Yuki asked knocking insistently at the locked door before her, every time her fists connected with the wooden surface it creaked on its hinges but it still stood there, unmovable. A low gurgling sound coming from the other side was her only answer. "_Thank God, I think he's still alive!"_She leaned against the wall and slid to the ground with a relieved sigh. _"I learned about the most gruesome kinds of poison thanks to my training but if there's something lethal in this world then it must be Yamaki's cooking skills!"_

And the worst of it all was that she knew exactly why Kabuto was acting like that.

There weren't too many people living at that particular place at the moment, she counted at least 15 people that month, including her. Nevertheless, the casualty numbers were rising dangerously due to the recent stay of the Sound Four. And Yuki had dreaded these past days more than anything.

Her days were always full with training and missions so little was left to interact with other people around, but Yuki knew she was a very social being when compared to the others, though her short temper was still a work in progress. And yet, try as she might, she just couldn't get along with those kids, except Kimimaro, who always walked among them as silently as a shadow.

Despite her being the oldest among them, the elite group was clearly stronger than her and recently they seemed to display quite the attitude towards her and Yamaki. Needless to say it always ended with a very busy Kabuto stitching the two of them back in one piece. That didn't mean the Sound Four escaped unscathed after those episodes though.

Two days ago they lost their so called cook after the poor man got in a messy argument with Sakon. Thankfully they left shortly after a fearsome verbal scolding from Orochimaru himself.

After that incident, Yamaki assumed the kitchen and as result the few "survivors" were dropping like flies after every meal.

As she massaged her forehead while thinking a way to the reverse that dire situation without tying the boy away from anything remotely edible for the rest of his life, the girl felt a familiar presence approaching. Opening her eyes she was greeted by a surprised Orochimaru who was wearing an elegant purple kimono, probably a new addition to his wardrobe as she didn't see that one before.

"_Damn, why does everything he wears looks good on him?"_ the thought crossed her mind and she almost said that out loud, but then the girl slapped her face, regretting the sudden slip.

"Yuki, what are you doing there?" asked the man with a curious hissing tone, probably too used to her odd behavior to question why she was beating herself in a dark empty corridor.

"You see, Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-san locked himself in the bathroom. I think he's ill because of that nasty thingYamaki called breakfast." the girl rose at once, pointing to the ever locked door."I swear that thing was moving!" and then she agitated her arms wildly in the air as if mimicking some sort of anemone, her braided hair accompanying the motion.

She just watched as the sannin arched both his eyebrows in perfect synchrony.

"I see…" Orochimaru slowly replied while scratching his chin, thinking. "It seems like a fair number of individuals have been reporting those symptoms as well." The man casually stated as if talking about the weather. Then he looked at her as if hit by a sudden realization. "Now, you don't seem to be fazed by it." He added leaning down to her eye level, chuckling a bit.

"I believe I'm pretty much immune to any kind of poisoning by now, Orochimaru-sama." The girl replied with a smirk, that was something she was actually proud. Even with years of training, it took way too many painful and somewhat embarrassing experiences until she could reach a skill level that rivaled her sensei.

"Confident aren't we?" Orochimaru retorted with a rather mischievous smile as he straightened his back. "Well then, we should just leave Kabuto where he is, I believe he will regenerate his stomach in due time." And with that, the snake sannin turned around and resumed his previous walk.

"Oh, ok."Yuki took a few steps, following him but after glancing one last time at the closed door she stopped again. There was something bugging her for a while. "Uh, can I ask one thing?"

"You have just asked one. So...what is it that troubles your thoughts?" This time, he didn't turn around to face her.

"It's just that I didn't see you these past days and was just wondering how did you manage to survive these meals. Kabuto-san and I were on the verge of starvation, but he kinda gave in first and here we are."

"That's no mystery at all, my dear." The sudden change in his tone surprised her a bit. He turned back and stopped right in front of her. "Did you already forget when you first arrived here? I'm sure I taught you how to survive on your own." he replied while gently tilting her chin up with one hand.

"Yeah, I remember that. But the last time I tried to cook something more elaborated I almost set the place on fire." Yuki stated while scratching her head, torn between the actions of laughing at the memory or just face palming at her own stunts.

"Now allow me to point that you did set the place on fire, Yuki."

\- last year -

"Hey, Kabuto-san."Said a slightly distressed and disheveled Yuki as she poked her head inside one of the labs. The silver haired ninja was at his desk, dozens of books littered the place.

"Yes?" he didn't even look at her, trying to focus on his reading.

"Did you see Yamaki? I can't find him anywhere."

"I asked him to gather a few specimens for me, he should be back soon."

"I see…" she scratched her head nervously. "So, is it...normal when there's smoke all over the place?"She could feel the cold sweat starting to form on her forehead as she tried to articulate the question without being too obvious.

"Only if you are burning something." He replied, finally looking up from his books, his round glasses glinting as he moved. "Why are you asking that so suddenly?"

"You see...I was just... curious." She lied, forcing a big smile while retreating quickly through the door.

When she put a good distance between her and the young medic, Yuki ventured to take a peek inside the kitchen, only to see the rather rustic wood stove on fire. _"Oh damn! I'm in BIG trouble!"_And with that thought, she closed the door with a clattering bang.

"I knew you were up to something Yuki-chan." She heard Kabuto's scolding voice right beside her, which managed to startle a muffled scream from the girl. "What's going on here?" the young man tried to pass by her and inspect the damage but a strong pair of hands gripped his shoulders and held him still.

"Kabuto-san, believe me, you won't like to get involved in whatever is happening in there." He eyed her suspiciously, clearly torn between believing the girl and solving the problem. "All I'm asking now is just one last question. If something is… burning, we can just throw some water on it and it will be ok, right?" it was silly, but she was desperately hoping to control the situation before it got out of control, or worse yet, if Orochimaru decided to appear.

"It depends on what sort of fire and material you're referring, but I believe it can be quite effective."

"Good! So, can you do me a favor and bring two or three buckets of water, like, now?

The silver haired ninja hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure this is ok?" he took a worried glance at the smoke that started to leak thought the cracks on the door.

"Don't ask, I just need it!"

He probably decided it was wiser to obey for now and to leave her to deal with that sinking ship on her own.

While waiting, she paced around frantically, unsure if was better to enter there and see the extension of the damage or just run and hope no one would notice her absence for a few days."Why we don't learn how to use water based jutsu around here?! It would save me so much trouble." She asked out loud in frustration.

"I have this uneasy feeling I'm going to regret this but I'm compelled to ask anyway. Why the whole place is covered in smoke Yuki?" Orochimaru's deep voice asked behind her.

She froze dead on her track and turned around very slowly. As she thought, his expression was not very friendly; he was frowning at the dark smoke that filled the corridor._ "Oh hell…"_

"Smoke? Oh yes, the smoke... it is because...the..." Yuki desperately tried to come up with a believable explanation to what was going on without causing her sensei an anger the other hand, Orochimaru wasn't so easily fooled, she could see his eyes turning into slits and that was not a good sign.

"Is that fire?"

"Fire? Oh no, of course it isn't fire!" she laughed nervously while still blocking the door._"Why Kabuto-san is taking so long? Did he go back to his lab to materialize it atom by atom?!"_

"Move," he ordered with a very audible sigh. "I'm going to see what you did in there. I might add you're doing a very poor job of concealing it anyway."

Without any choice left, the girl stepped aside, imagining the mess that was about to greet him on the other side and the scolding of her life that would follow.

"Ah! Orochimaru-sama, you don't need to do this. I'm sure I can solve this, really!" As the man touched the old door handle, in one last attempt to stop him she grabbed the nearest thing around her: his hair.

"Yuki... what are you doing?" Orochimaru asked looking over his shoulder with a single raised eyebrow.

"Uh, good question… I'm just... just looking at your hair! It's so shiny and... Oops!" She didn't even see what actually happened. Somehow as he opened the door both of them tumbled inside the kitchen, now dark and unnaturally warm.

"Owwie... You're heavy, Orochimaru-sama..." Yuki hissed, a little dizzy with the fall and the smoke that clouded her vision.

"And you're hopeless case..." he replied while trying to support himself on his arms. He squinted at the source of it all and the poor girl still trapped under his weight heard him curse. "How did you manage to set a cave on fire?"

His question went unanswered as another voice joined them. As always, Kabuto has the ability to show up in the most strange or ridiculous moments.

"Yuki-chan, here's the water!" It was Kabuto, shouting and holding two buckets. He stopped suddenly at the door, looking at the two on the floor, to the fire and then back at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Don't mind us Kabuto-san, we are just seeing if the floor is hard enough to crack our heads open." Yuki muttered as her sarcasm was the first thing to recover. "I'm afraid it did freaking lousy job by the way." She coughed a bit as the smoke was starting to make her throat burn.

"Water?"Orochimaru looked down to the girl still trapped underneath him. "Seeing this blazing hell, what exactly are you going to do with that water?" for some reason, he sounded really confused.

"To be perfectly honest, I think I will use it to drown myself into it..."

\- and back to the story -

"You know, I was just trying to do something special to surprise… someone… but it went wrong somehow." the girl said in her defense. She wondered if someone noticed that the pile of coal was actually the remains of a cake.

"I dare to say it was one memorable surprise when it all exploded." Orochimaru chuckled slightly at her flustered face.

"You know what else is memorable, one day when you left Kabuto-san and I taking care of a mission, he insisted we had to try some sort of ration he created, but I called that "mud", it even looked and tasted like mud." Yuki could write a pretty long report of all weird and stupid things that already happened to them so far.

"Heh, talk about a near death experience." Orochimaru mumbled while sliding a hand over his face. "The effects were indeed practical but the taste was atrocious."

"Oh my God!" Yuki exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "Did he make you eat that nasty blob too?" Her sensei could be a insanely powerful ninja, though few people knew that Orochimaru had quite a sensible taste. Meaning that if she found the damn ration sickening, it was at least ten times worse for him.

"Yes and the outcome shall remain a secret I intend to keep for myself."

And then, the locked door finally opened. Kabuto came out walking like he had been to hell and back... twice.

"I think I'm dying..." his voice was raspy and Kabuto looked as pale as Orochimaru. His eyes were so red that it looked more like the medic suddenly developed the sharingan. With trembling steps, the young man limped his way and tumbled over Yuki, who tried her best to hold him on his feet.

"Wow, your face is almost green, Kabuto-san. That looks serious." She told her sensei who was now moving Kabuto's hair out of his face to look properly at him.

"I might be wrong, but it seems he's about to get sick again." Orochimaru calmly stated while taking a providential step back.

"Wait, what?! Kabuto-san, don't even dare to do what you're about to do right over me!" Yuki exclaimed, pushing Kabuto back to Orochimaru by instinct.

Bad move.

"Can you two stop that-" Kabuto tried to say in a feeble attempt to steady himself, standing between them.

"Oh damn!" Yuki and Orochimaru said at the same time.

Ten minutes later

Kabuto was lying on his bed, Yuki was in a chair at his side holding his hand, while Orochimaru was standing by her side with an angry look on his face as he prepared some sort of serum.

"...I can't feel my hand..."Kabuto mumbled in a low voice.

"Kabuto-san, are you seeing a light? Don't go to the light!"

"...You're crushing it..." he finally panted, his face twitching with pain.

"He's fine. Just stop shouting in his ears and release his hand, or what is left of it."

"Ah, sorry!" sometimes she forgot that her strength could be a bit overwhelming. "You'll be ok, Kabuto-san, I can take care of you." Yuki tried to cheer him up. Though the girl could swear she heard the medic sobbing after that particular statement.

Orochimaru turned around sighing as he picked up what looked like a syringe. "I wonder if my clothes will ever be clean again after that...Ach!"

Looking down, the man confirmed that Yuki had just stomped his left foot and then pointed to the sick ninja. Few people could count themselves lucky to hit him so openly and live after such feat.

This girl however was a different case. And it still intrigued himself why he allowed such behavior.

"WAIT! I know how to solve this!" the brown haired girl exclaimed as she got up so suddenly that Orochimaru almost jumped out of his skin.

"Solve what?" Luckily, he was equally quick to regain his composure.

"...Yeah, solve what, Yuki-chan?" came a faint voice from the bed.

"Today, I will be in charge of the kitchen!"

A disturbing silence loomed over them.

"We have just discussed past outcomes of such misadventures minutes ago." Orochimaru muttered looking skeptical.

"Yeah, but this time you can help me, it will be like training!"

He tilted his head to one side, considering her proposal. It wasn't that bad.

"Ok, if you don't like, then I will not clean the mess that Kabuto-san did in the bathroom. Do I need to remind you two that even the ceiling is–"

"That's enough, Yuki. You can do as you wish then." Orochimaru growled back, knowing too well it was useless to argue now. Maybe he could have fun with that as well.

"Orochimaru-sama, I love you!" she said while jumping on his neck in some kind of strange hug and then kissed his cheek.

"Be careful, I'm holding a needle!" He warned with a bit of difficulty as she was constricting his throat. (note to self: always avoid Yuki's death grip hugs.)

"Sorry."

"...When I recover, Yuki-chan, remember me to kick Yamaki all the way back to Konoha..."

"Oh, don't worry Kabuto-san. I will take care of this for you right now!"

She was about to leave the room when Orochimaru called her back.

"And how do you intend to do so?" some sort of morbid curiosity compelled him to inquire about her plan.

"Easy, Orochimaru-sama. I'm going to find Yamaki and shove a kunai so far up his ass that he will be able to spit it back at me for trying to kill us all. And then, I will kick him all the way to Konoha, like Kabuto-san said."The girl replied with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon and I want everyone here when I come back. Including you, Orochimaru-sama."

And with that, she bowed and then left, skipping.

"She can be scary sometimes, you know..." Kabuto ventured after some time but soon winced as the dark haired ninja tied a tourniquet on his arm rather roughly._"Is he doing that on purpose?" _he thought while trying to understand what he did wrong.

"I'm afraid to tell you, Kabuto I pity that boy." He said now cleaning Kabuto's arm before inserting the venous access and already thinking how many weeks Yamaki would need to be able to walk again. "If you think you're in a bad shape right now, just wait until she gets her hands on him."

Kabuto coughed a bit as he tried to laugh. Those two were always fighting like brother and sister all the time and also had a natural talent to drag him into their mischiefs. Though he had to admit, it also made him feel like he had a family again. "You know, she seemed pretty happy when you said you'll be helping her later."

"…I noticed."

"Orochimaru-sama."Kabuto started, squinting a bit without his glasses. "Why is you face- Argh!" this time, the medic literally squirmed as he felt the stinging pain of the needle puncturing his arm with way more strength than it was needed.

"It seems like I ruptured a vein. Let's try with the other arm now."

"_He's totally doing that on purpose!"_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this got a bit longer than I expected. **

**Yamaki: Why I'm being ignored? I want to play too. =(**

**Me: Don't worry, next chapter you will have some attention too, just be careful with an angry kunoichi until then. ;)**

**Yuki: A-ha, found you!**

**Orochimaru: And here they go again…**

**Me: Hey Orochi-sama, you are having fun with this mess, aren't you?**

**Orochimaru: …Perhaps.**

**Me: I knew it! XD **

**So, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a comment. ;) **

**See you next chapter! ^^**


End file.
